Electric guitars are supported by the player during use with guitar straps. These guitars traditionally make use of electrical cords or coaxial-type cables that are attached, on one end, to sockets on the guitar face or side. During use, the cord is subject to inadvertent removal relative to the socket on the instrument when, for instance, the player (or another person) steps on the cord as the player is moving. This risk has led some players to feed the cord between the guitar strap and the player's body before attaching it to the cord socket. While this provides some protection, it is not always effective, particularly during substantial movement.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that is easy to use and effective in securing a cord to the electric guitar so as to prevent inadvertent removal.